Through the pages of Good, and Evil
by A Scarlet Note
Summary: HIM brain washed the Powerpuff girls turning them bad, leaving the villains and the professor, the mayor, and the citizens of Townsville in wonder "How can three super powered girls made of sugar, spice, and everything nice become heartless, merciless monsters?" Brick X Blossom, Bubbles X Boomer, Buttercup X Butch OC's X OC"s} original pairings (My first story ever!:9)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story ever so please no mean comments please!

I do not own the Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Rowdyright boys, or the Powerpunk girls and any characters mentioned from YouTube, or the cartoon show the Powerpuff girls.

* * *

" Hey HIM if this is another test it's not that fun" said Butterfly" Yeah" said Breeze " This is boring no destruction ?" said a very depressed looking Bloom who was playing with the ends of one of her bow bracelets, that by the looks of it came from her original red bow(bold) but dyed black. Soon the door slid open revealing the Professor, the Mayor with Ms. Bellum, Mojo Jojo, The Powerpunk Girls, The Rowdyright Boys, and none other than The Rowdyruff Boys. " Now girls this isn't one of HIM's tests or simulator's this is real and my name is Professor John Utonium. This is my lab, and I'm here to restore your memory which will-..." "WHATEVER" said all three girls. " I just can't believe this used to be the Powerpuff gang, the Utonium trio when , the**-**,"said The Mayor but was interrupted " Shut your trap banana nose you forgot Bunny, Robin, and BONE" screamed all three girls " More like pickle nose HIM told me that's all he eats" said Bubbles who was talking to the girls and acting like the Mayor wasn't there with several other important heads who were there with the Mayor.

* * *

This baffled the professor even more " Bubbles why would you say such mean comments about your good friend the Mayor" " The reason's are 1. I don't care what you think, 2. I have no clue who you are, and 3. MY NAME ISN'T _BUBBLES_ SHE SNEERED IT'S BREEZE, THAT'S BUTTERFLY" said Bubbles/Breeze ANDTHAT'SBLOOMSOSTOPCALLINGUSBUBBLES,BLOSSOM,ANDBU TTERCUP!" yelled Bubbles/Breeze this stunned everyone but the super-powered boys and girls who were mainly watching The Rowdyruff Boys look at The Powerpuff Girls. This made The Powerpunk Girls laugh a nice, good, sweet laugh that both terrified Mojo Jojo and the others but got Mojo Jojo curious. " WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS SO FUNNY BERSERK, BRAT, AND BRUTE ?"said Mojo Jojo " Because since when did you see Breeze act like that, Butterfly be in the same room as Butch have them not fight and almost destroy the lab, and Blossom smoking a cigarette." They said simultaneously " WHAT" yelled The Professor, who yelled loud enough for Buttercup to look up having moved making her hair shift slightly for the super kids to see the vague outline of black and green ear buds. Soon when the kids then noticed what The Powerpunk Girls mentioned and more importantly what was in they're leader's hand.

* * *

But the red-head just continued smoking oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching her except her sisters who were noted for plugging in to their I-Pod shuffles and zoning out. "This just made the Professor mad because he knew that Blossom knew the dangers of smoking ,and giving second-hand smoke to her sisters, BLOSSOM-M-M-M-M-M-M-M." Yelled the Professor but she completely ignored him while Bubbles otherwise took her ear buds out and her eyes darkened. " I said DON'T ADDRESS ME OR MY SISTERS BY THOSE NAMES EVER AGAIN!" "Now Bu-er I mean Breeze be reasonable here" said Ms. Bellum "Why should we?" said Buttercup "and she speaks" said Butch. "shut it" said Buttercup "make me" sneered Butch "why I outta..." said Buttercup but she never finished because Blossom said with Brick at the same time " BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT" this left both Butch and Buttercup muttering about stupid red heads, or stupid red ciggy huggers, or bossy-pants "That's enough Buttercu-fly" said the Professor. "Humph" huffed Buttercup/Butterfly things then grew silent for a few minutes but was broken when the Professor was reminded about Blossom's smoking when he saw her put out a whole new pack out, and take a cigarette out.

* * *

What was different about her smoking was that as he noted that she would just touch the tip of her cigarette when she thought no one saw, and when she would take a puff from it there was no smoke being blown from her mouth to show that she was actually smoking, just having the cancer stick in her mouth. " Let's try to focus on the task at hand" said Blake who at this point was almost as bored as Boomer, "Right" said the professor " Now girls, how are you doing?." asked the professor "why the hell do you care" said Blossom "why would you wanna know" said Buttercup " What does it look like I'm doing?" said Bubbles. " I see" says the professor while making notes of this in his research journal, "well after lunch, I would like to interview you individually to see how each of you became Bloom, Breeze, and Butterfly." Says the professor "In the meantime while Lunch is going to start I have some rules you need to follow rule 1. No threats Bubbles, rule 2. No Music Buttercup, and rule 3. Absolutely NO SMOKING-WHAT-SO-EVER Blossom. So could you please put all of your weapons, electronics, cancer sticks, and your shoes in this box _please_ asks the professor. Blossom looked at the professor in the most creepy way ever before saying "group huddle" after much arguing the three girls broke apart as Blossom says " Fine professor we will do what you say BUT(BOLD), you must leave us alone after this."

* * *

" Fine" says the professor relieved that was all that they asked, as each girl came up the first girl Buttercup came up putting her shoes in the box, then her weapons which included: various knives, guns, rays, nails ( the type used with hammers), steel poles, glass, thumbtacks, and hammers. Then came Bubbles who gave the professor a hard time about not her weapons but a bubble wand, and last came Blossom who placed her shoes in the box, various pink pocket knives, tons of packets of cigarettes/cancer sticks, a lighter, another lighter, eight packages of matches, four cans of gasoline, eight bottles of chemi- X freeze, her yoyos'( power puff girls Z), and her special yoyos' that doubled as ninja throwing stars. This surprised everyone because the amount of weapons each of the girls carried took about eight to ten boxes at least per person, but the professor noticed that the girls each had a smirk on each of their oval faces, " what's so funny girls?" " NOTHING" says the girls casually. But the Rowdyright boys saw a flash of silver and alerted the Powerpunk girls, who told the professor. " I see..., Buttercup" the professor said slowly watching Bubbles who looked about ready to literally kill him but was held back by Blossom who muttered something in Latin to Bubbles and she calmed down slowly to only look slightly miffed. " Alright Buttercup, Is it alright if I call you BC?" to this Buttercup shrugged, as if saying go ahead " OK BC can you please open your mouth please and spit? " to this Buttercup grinned as if saying yes," But as a precaution can you spit at the Brick W-A-L-L" to this BC nodded " Alright, when I count down" "ready, set, 5 - 4 - 3 **-** 2 **-** 1 **-** 0 Go" Buttercup took a breath of air through her nose that wasn't there and started spitting at the wall. What surprised them was what they were spitting and the mayor fainted, because what she was spitting were bullets.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the powerpuff girls, the rowdyruff boys, powerpunk girls, the rowdyright boys, or any characters from the original series, or the powerpuff girls z

New Characters:

Brent: Brat's counterpart Bruce: Brute's counterpart Blake: Berserk's counterpart Badger: Bandit's counterpart Breaker: Bruiser's counterpart Rachel: Randy's counterpart

As soon as Buttercup started spitting bullets she stopped leaving dents in the wall in the shape of a bull's eye, turned around motioned to Blossom who shot randomly at a spot on the target shaped wall, then nodded to Bubbles who got up turned around and faced the professor who wasn't looking just writing trying to make as much observations as possible. She smirked to her sisters who smirked back before coping Buttercup's example and spat 10 feet away right at the professor. It all happened in a blur one second the professor was writing the next second he was on the floor with his lab coat being stained with a deep crimson color. Everyone but the Utonium trio gasped, at the sight of the professor on the floor, until he slowly got up and said slightly chucking " same old bubbles when you were five you loved painting, I guess you still do", " strike three" screeched Bubbles "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, AND YOU!"" AND NEXT TIME I SHOOT IT WON'T BE PAINTBALLS!"she yelled pointing at the professor. That's when everybody decided to leave the lab because for starters the professor was looking paler than usual, and Bubbles was creeping them out.

" I don't understand" said Brent " what don't you understand Brent?" asked the professor " since when did Bubbles become well... BRAT" "HEY" said Brat " Sorry Brat, I mean in you the past." explained Brent quickly " That's fine" said Brat " Honestly I think Blossom actually seems cool for once!" says Berserk, everyone including the professor looked at her funny "WHAT" asks Berserk who for once in her life didn't understand what was going on. " That reminds me" says the professor " can the red counterparts come with me please" says the professor " Sure" says all of the red heads presents. As the three super powered kids followed the professor down a hallway into a room that looked like the lab but a smaller version of it, before the kids could ask the professor answered for them " I know this looks like my lab, but it's not this is my office" as the professor said this pulling out nine boxes giving three to each super powered teen. "

Now Berserk, Blake, and ...Brick I have a new assignment for you three" "WHAT IS IT?" all three said in unison, " Well in these boxes that I gave you have items, information gathered, and personal items that did and still do belong to my daughter Blossom." said the professor " So-o-o-o-o-o" says Berserk slowly who glanced at the box, as if at any given time a clown would pop out and yell surprise. " Well now that we have them here" says the professor " you can't go through with the original plan, can you doc?" says Blake " no, well sort of" says the professor looking ashamed " I know the girls can't remember me but a father can always have a glimmer of hope that they do!" says the professor. After this the professor was quiet for a few minutes " Brick" Brick suddenly looks down at the professor " hmm" was all that he could say " Brick I know that it hurts, but in this mission I need your help, you're the only one that knows and can relate to her." Brick only nodded slowly shielding his eyes so no one could see the emotions in them, " Guys in these boxes you will receive certain belongings of Blossom's" said the professor " You already said that" said Berserk " I know, now open the boxes" as Brick peered in He saw scraps of purple cloth, a couple of books, a photo album, an i-pod shuffle, and a red book with pink and gold lettering that said BLOSSOM'S DIARY.

" er- Professor" "yes Brick" " why do I have Blossom's Diary in the first place, Berserks a girl shouldn't she get it?" says Brick. " Well" said the professor, " You should read it, because well you are her counterpart, and would you read her Diary, and help me interview her. Or fight her til one of you explode which has a higher rate of her winning and you failing." says the professor who by now knew Brick's answer, as Brick said " I'll stick with choice one," "excellent" said the professor. " Well kids here," says the professor handing them each red journals Berserk's Diary was that similar to Blossom's just the border of the book was decorated on ribbon outlines.

With Brick and Blake's looked the same dark red journals, " WHAT, these again!" says Blake " Now kids" says the professor " I know you finished the journals from before so for this assingment you are to fill these books with data from the information you gathered!"said the professor " Okay" says all three kids. As each one left first Blake, then Berserk, and last Brick " Oh Brick" says the professor " yes professor" says Brick " can you drop the boxes off at your room, and then ask your brother Butch to come in please?" asks the professor " sure thing professor" says Brick. Brick took the boxes and hid them under his bed but grabbed Blossom's Diary, as he floated down the hallways back to his siblings he just couldn't believe how much Blossom changed. As he floated down the halls he suddenly flew into something hard " Hey" it said as Brick looked up it was Mitch. " Mitch?" asked Brick " Yeah" said Mitch " Dude we thought you were dead" said Brick " Well I'm here aren't I!" said Mitch " Hey dude, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to find Robin, Rachel, and Randy." said Mitch

"Kay dude good luck" said Brick who was still floating slowly back to his brothers, suddenly he heard a crash coming from the lab, as he zoomed over he saw Butch and Boomer fighting. So he came over and pulled them apart and smacked them each on the back of the heads a few hard times for good measurement. " OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR! said both brothers, " TO MAKE YOU STOP FIGHTING!" said Brick who by now was very annoyed at his brothers, " Butch" said Brick " ug WHAT" yelled Butch " the professor wants to see you, Brute, and Bruce pronto." said Brick " ug FINE" said Butch and he zoomed off, most likely to find Brute and Bruce at the cafeteria.

After Butch went Boomer, then Beast, then Mitch, and lastly Brena each recieving his/her's counterparts journal, with Mitch being filled in on what had happened in his absence. Since Lunch was soon over Brick decide to go to his room to chill and read some of Blossom's Diary, along with his brothers and Blake, Bruce, Brent, Badger, Breaker,and Randy. As all the boys filed into the room everyone started to look over the evidence over their counterparts Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Robin, and Bone. As Brick tried to opened up Blossom's Diary it wouldn't open, after a few tries he got frusterated, and accidently breathed some fire on the cover of the book. Suddenly he heard a soft click and the book opened. As Brick read the title of the book.-


End file.
